In the Shadow of Egyptian Gods
by Black Violin
Summary: While Yami has control, the Puzzle shatters and the pieces are stolen. Yami finds himself at lost of where to begin looking til a stranger offers her assistance. Soon, the whole gang finds themselves in another battle to save the world. [possible YxYY]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Chapter 1: Possibility of Amam**

Rain tapped the windows of the Kame Game shop, making it hard for Yugi to concentrate on his homework. His mind kept wandering to the windows or to the skylight above his desk. The rain, in his opinion, was so noisy, and he wished that it would go away so he could go outside. That is, if he ever got done with his math homework.

Yugi moaned in aggravation as he set his head on his math book. The paper was cold against his forehead and surprisingly relaxing. He moaned again, this time in contentment. Stupid math problem.

"Is something wrong, Yugi?"

Yugi sat up and turned to a slightly older looking version of himself, "No, just this equation, Yami."

Yami, in all his transparent splendor, leaned over him to see the book. Yugi pointed out the problem: ya+22x. There was a graph next to it with two plotted points. Yami tapped the graph.

"You need to find those two coordinates and insert them into the equation. Then use inverse and reverse to find 'a'. When you're done, rewrite the equation," Yami said, smiling at the younger. Yugi did as he was told, easily solving the problem this time. He managed to solve the next couple problems by himself, until the book stopped giving him graphs. Then he was stuck again.

'_I give up._' Yugi thought to himself, closing his math book and setting it aside. He pulled out another book from his backpack and sat on the bed. On the cover of it was a man with an ibis for a head and it was titled Who's Who in Egyptian Mythology.

"Hey Yami, you want to see a book I got from the library?" Yugi asked as he began to flip through the pages. There were some pictures in it with various gods and goddesses in Egypt. Yami sat next to him on the bed. Yugi stopped on a random page and began to read aloud, "Amam- A fantastic beast whose name means "the devourer."…When the Ba, or soul, was weighed in judgment of the dead, the Amam would be waiting at the base of the scales to eat the heart of the deceased who failed to pass the judgment…"

"Interesting," Yami said, moving closer so he could see the book better.

Yugi smiled at his friend. It was moments like this that he enjoyed: where it was just the two of them. It was true; he loved hanging out with all of his friends and he always had a good time with them, but once in a while, he wanted it to be just him and Yami. He felt lucky to have these moments.

About and hour later, they decided to call it quits, it was time for bed. As Yugi was on the brink of falling asleep, a thought struck him.

"Hey, Yami?" He asked, yawning slightly, "If Anubis was real, what if creatures like the Amam are real too?"

"I do not know," Yami smiled, "Don't worry about such things."

"'K, goodnight…"

"Goodnight, Yugi."

With another yawn, Yugi was fast asleep, leaving Yami in the darkness of his bedroom. Yami stared out of the window, at the still falling rain. A flash of lightning flared across the sky and was followed by a loud crash of thunder. He thought about what Yugi had said, about the possibility of creatures like Amam being real like Anubis had been.

'_It's possible, but not probable.' _He thought, brushing away the idea and retiring into the Millennium Puzzle.

………………………..

Ok, so I don't know if Yami can really do any math except for addition and subtraction. I guess I don't have much to say except that you can look forward to the second chappy soon… R&R!

-B.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Special thanks to Adsica and yugixyamiyaoilover for adding me to their favs and alert list! Thank You!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 2: Hanasaki's Note-The Promise of 'Goodbye'**

Yugi wasn't awake as early as he would have liked to have been, but he was still able to make it to the bus before it left. It was a bit crowded and finding a seat (or a place to stand for that matter) was difficult. As he pushed past people, he found a face that he recognized. It was Hanasaki, another boy from Yugi's class. He was about Yugi's height, with slightly wavy hair, and glasses. He was sitting next to his backback, staring out the bus window.

"Good morning Hanasaki!" Yugi greeted, adding, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Hanasaki said nothing, which was a little strange because he always said hello to Yugi when he got the chance. He just moved his bag to his lap so Yugi could sit down. It was almost instantly that Yugi felt a change in the atmosphere. Something seemed different about Hanasaki. It was almost like he changed…but how? He looked the same as he always did.

Yugi shook his head, thinking that maybe it was just him. They sat in silence for the remaining ride and he was relieved when it was over. Something was _definitely _different about Hanasaki, and whatever it happened to be was creeping him out.

Fortunately, the rest of the day had gone like it normally did and he had soon forgotten about Hanasaki. After school, as he prepared to leave, a note fell out of his locker. Yugi picked it up and read it:

Meet me at the train station at 11:30 tonight. It is of dire emergency and you must come alone.

-Hanasaki

"What'cha got there Yug'?" Yugi jumped and turned to Joey. He shoved the letter in his pocket.

"Nothing."

Joey looked like he was about to ask something when Tristan pounded him on the back and asked, "What are you guys doing tonight?" Something in Tristan's voice told the other two that he was up to something.

"Why?" Joey questioned, with an obvious hesitation in his voice.

"Well, I invited Serenity to go to the movies with me-"

"You WHAT?!" Joey shouted, ready to pounce. His face was turning slightly red in anger.

"BUT…" Tristan said, making it clear he had more to say, "She said that she would only go if I invited you guys and Tea. Tea has to work tonight, so whada say?"

"Fine! I'm not leaving you alone with my sista', got it?"

"Ok, as long as I get to sit next to her," Joey's face was almost completely red. Tristan ignored him, "How about you, Yugi?"

"Sorry, I'm busy tonight," Yugi said. The words '_It is of dire emergency and you must come alone_' rang in his head over and over. If he told any of the others, they would refuse to let him go, thinking that it was dangerous.

He had to admit though; it was strange for Hanasaki to be asking him something like this in a note. What was so important that he had to go alone? If it really was a dire emergency, why did Hanasaki choose to tell him? Why so late? These questions bothered him, and he felt like he was being led into a trap of some sort.

Yugi was right; the note was written by the hands of demise and laced with the promise of 'goodbye'.

-----------------------------------

Ok, this is a crappy chappy, but I hope you enjoyed it! That last scentence had a bit of author intrusion but I thought it was important. Welp, any questions or comments are welcome. R&R!

-B.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "I want you to die!"**

Yami looked at the note, then at Yugi, and at the note again. He felt an evil essence coming from the very words written on the paper. It was as if they were screaming '_die_'. Could Yugi feel the same darkness? Possibly not.

"Yugi, I warn you to take caution," Yami said, handing the note back to him. He shoved it back in his pocket.

"I know," Yugi said as he placed his dual disk in his backpack and his deck in the pouch hanging from his belt.

As he watched, Yami took notice to the younger's stature. It seemed that every movement was in curiosity and hesitation. It seemed that Yugi wanted to know what his friend, Hanasaki, wanted and at the same time was afraid to find out. It could have been that Hanasaki had a crush on a girl and needed some friendly advice or something of similarity. But why so late at night?

"11:25? I'm going to be late!" Yugi exclaimed, grabbing his backpack. As he rushed out the door, he bumped into the desk and his library book fell open on the floor. He seemed to take no heed to it and he ran down the stairs.

…………………………

Yugi was late, and running for all he was worth. The train station was only a couple of blocks from his house, but it was still a 10-15 min walk. The streets were empty and isolated. A think fog was starting to set and the sky almost promised more rain.

"I forgot to tell grandpa that I was leaving," he said randomly to himself, as he turned the corner.

_Wham!_ Yugi ran into someone and fell hard to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and stuttered out an apology through panting breaths. Taking only a brief glance at the person, he continued running.

"Be careful!" said the female he ran into. There was great sense of urgency in her voice.

A minute later, he'd arrived. Hanasaki was standing near the turn cycles; his back turned towards the new comer. Yugi struggled to regain his breath as he panted out a greeting. Hanasaki made no reply.

"So, why did you want to see me?" Yugi asked, finally able to breathe again.

"I want your Puzzle," He said, slowly turning to the other, "I want you to die!"

…………………….

Yet another uber crappy chappy. I'm sorry that I don't have time right now to reply to your reviews, but I thank you for them! R&R

-B.


	4. Egyptian Reference

Egyptian Reference 

I thought it might be helpful to reference some quotes on the Egyptian history so you might better understand the story. I'll update this for each new reference.

-B.

P.S. **Do not review on this "chapter"!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Who's Who in Egyptian Mythology (by- Anthony S. Mercatante Edited and Revised by- Robert Steven Bianchi)**

………………………………………

**Amam**- A fantastic beast whose name means "the devourer." It has the forequarters of a crocodile, the hindquarters of a hippopotamus, and the body of a lion. When the Ba, or soul, was weighed in the judgment of the dead, the Amam would be waiting at the base of the scales to eat the heart of the deceased who failed to pass the judgment. Variant spellings are **Amamet** and **Am-mit**. (A/N- I only used part of this in the first chappy.)


End file.
